Siempre Quise Decir: Yo Me Opongo
by HoneyNow
Summary: —Uh... ¿Alice? —¿Bella, eres tú? —Yo er... sí. Necesito que me ayudes. —¿A qué? —A impedir la boda de Edward. —Bella, ¿Te comiste más brownies especiales? —¡NO! Pero puede que el amor tenga el mismo efecto.


**Siempre Quise Decir: Yo Me Opongo  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** —Uh... ¿Alice? —¿Bella, eres tú? —Yo er... sí. Necesito que me ayudes. —¿A qué? —A impedir la boda de Edward. —Bella, ¿Te comiste más brownies especiales? —¡NO! Pero puede que el amor tenga el mismo efecto.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no es mío. Es de Stephenie Meyer.

**Clasificado T** por lenguaje fuerte y porque estoy loca.

**No, no habrá OoC**, porque leemos fics para disfrutar de sus personajes favoritos en situaciones que probablemente no veríamos en el canon, no para leer sobre unos desconocidos que se parecen físicamente y usan el mismo nombre que nuestros queridos personajes

-**  
>Prólogo<strong>

**Una boda es como un funeral, con la excepción de que puedes oler tus propias flores. – Grace Hansen.**

Me quedé mirando fijamente el bote de basura, casi llorando. Rose estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero con una expresión de enojo. Alzó los ojos ojos hacia Alice, éstos brillaron de furia.

—Tienes tres segundos para correr, Cullen.

—No voy a correr Rosalie, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tendría miedo de ti? —rodó los ojos, aún con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho. Rosalie arqueó una ceja, yo al borde de las lágrimas.

—Estaban deliciosos. —me lamenté, con un suspiro. Los brownies yacían en el bote, diciéndome a gritos "¡Cómeme!" ¿Y quién era yo para ignorar a un montón de brownies parlantes?— ¡Vamos, Alice! Es como si se te acercara un tipo buenísimo y le dijeras "No, no puedo acostarme contigo porque-

—Estás lleno de marihuana. ¿Me vas a decir que te acostarías con un chico aunque fumara marihuana, Bella?

—Bueno, si esta tan bueno no veo por qué no —Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Iba a decir "No, no puedo acostarme contigo porque mi amiga Alice me dijo que no lo hiciera", pero le doy la razón a Rosalie. —Seguía sin apartar la mirada de los brownies. Empecé a llorar—. Los mataste.

—¡Por dios Bella, no estaban vivos!

—Claro que sí. Aún hay algunos que susurran "¡Cómeme Bella! Estoy delicioso". —imité, agudizando la voz. Alice rodó los ojos.

—No pueden estar hablando enserio.

—Oh, pero sí lo estamos. —Rosalie se acercó a Alice. Se parecía al paso sigiloso de una pantera antes de atacar a su presa. Alice soltó una risita que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

Me arrodillé al lado del bote de basura.

—Quizá aún pueda salvar algunos...

—Bella, vamos párate, no vas a comerte ningunos brownies llenos de marihuana y menos del bote de basura. —Alice se acercó hasta a mí y yo empecé a sollozar como esquizofrénica.

—¡NO ME DEJAS VIVIR! ¡NO ME ENTIENDES! —ambas, Rosalie y Alice, me miraron como si estuviera loca.

Rosalie suspiró, Alice se arrodilló al lado de mí.

—Vamos, tú no eres una adolescente problemática y yo no soy tu mamá, Bells. Ahora párate, te llevaré a tu cama.

—¡No soy lesbiana! —exclamé, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a Alice. Rose soltó a reír a carcajadas y Alice hizo una expresión de enfado e irritación. Rosalie fue hasta mí y me puso una mano en el hombro— ¡No voy a hacer un trío lésbico!

—¡Bella, cálmate!

—¡NO ESTOY LOCA! —sollocé. Alice me miró con una mueca y se giró hacia Rosalie.

—¿Cuántos brownies se había comido antes de que yo llegara? —preguntó, con una mirada seria.

Rosalie no pareció notarlo. Se encogió de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Unos seis o siete. No estoy segura.

—Perfecto... —masculló Alice, con un bufido.— ¿Y tñú? —Rosalie sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que hacían que los chicos llegaran y te pidieran tu teléfono e INCLUSO llamaran, lo que es realmente difícil de lograr en estos tiempos.

—Tres.

—En mis tiempos-

—Bella, cállate, estos siguen siendo tus tiempos —masculló Rose y ayudó a Alice a levantarme y llevarme hasta mi habitación, me dejaron en la cama y se me quedaron viendo.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó Rosalie, mirando a Alice. Alice negó con la cabeza y salió de mi cuarto. Luego del departamento, lo sé porque escuché la puerta que se abría y se cerraba.— ¡Oye enana! Necesito que me lleves a mi casa, no huyas de mí. —Rosalie salió corriendo trás ella y quedé yo sola en la habitación.

Me quedé dormida casi al instante, pero al cabo de un par de horas el sonido de mi celular quedándose sin batería me despertó.

Rodeé sobre mi misma, emitiendo un gemido. Había una pila de sobres sobre el tocador, la que había dejado ahí antes de decidirme por hacer brownies. Había sido la enorme cuenta de teléfono lo que me había hecho caer en depresión y hacer brownies con marihuana.

Me senté y me puse a ver cada uno por separado.

_¿Confirmar mi suscripción al club de bordado? Equivocado... Mi padre mandando su correo a la antigua... ¿Mi nueva tarjeta del club premium para el Man's Club? ¡Definitivamente equivocado!... Una invitación de boda..._

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía muy pocos familiares y la mayoría de los mayores ya estaban casados.

Abrí el sobre, con una elegante E y otra más elegante aún T escritas.

_Isabella Swan, usted está cordialmente invitada a la boda de Edward Cullen y Tanya Brontë._

Solté la invitación emitiendo un sonido ahogado.

**ESA PERRA. ¿No podía esperar a que pasaran _TRES, TREEEEEES, putas semanas_ para inyectarle su veneno?** ¿Y qué hay de él, huh?

**¿Habíamos terminado hace _TRES, TREEEEEEEES, putas semanas_ y ya se había conseguido a otra PARA CASARSE?** Es decir, ¿Yo seguía sufriendo y él se iba a casar?

Contuve la respiración y conté hasta diez, luego exhalé. Tomé el teléfono, ¡al demonio con la cuenta de teléfono!, y marqué el número de Alice. Sonó el tono de llamada tres veces y luego el sonido del teléfono al ser levantado.

—Uh... ¿Alice? —pregunté, con una voz tímida. Aunque ella no se diera cuenta, yo estaba roja como tomate.

—¿Bella, eres tú? ¡Santo dios! Son las tres de la mañana.

—Yo er... sí. Necesito que me ayudes. —solté, dejando que mi espalda y mi cabeza cayeran sobre el colchón con un sonido sordo.

—¿A qué

—A impedir la boda de Edward. —musité con timidéz.

—Bella, ¿Comiste mas brownies especiales? —Pensé en decirle que sí, que me había tragado todos los del bote de basura y que veía a un pony con cabeza de conejo nadando en el nuevo río que había en mi habitación junto con un montón de tiburones que tenían un exceso de maquillaje. Pero el corazón me empezó a martillear como loco en el pecho, y estuve segura de que iba a saltar de su lugar, cuando pensé en Edward.

—¡NO! —Exclamé. Me cubrí los ojos con la mano libre.— Aunque el amor tiene el mismo efecto.

Se escuchó un montón de sonidos raros del otro lado, y por un momento me preocupé.

—¡MIERDA! Ese bastardo infeliz enserio se va a casar.

—Te lo dije.

—Bien, llamaré a Rose. Nos vemos en el hotel Ferry a primera hora por la mañana. Y QUIERO DECIR PRIMERA HORA. Así que duérmete ya.

—¿Qué estas planeando, Al? —pregunté, tiñendo de preocupación mi vos. Se escuchó una risita y luego colgó.

Suspiré y colgué también.

Miré hacia la puerta y me pareció ver a Edward, pestañeé una sola vez y ya no estaba.

Bueno, quizá si había tomado algunos brownies inconcientemente, después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo otro fic que también tiene que ver con el matrimonio y empieza con Bella y un exceso de alcohol. La marihuana no es alcohol, pero quizá piensen que se parecen. Pero prometo que no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, y no serán parecidas en absoluto.<em>

_Si les gustó, dejen un review y PROMETO que actualizaré el sábado o el domingo. Pero sólo si dejan un review e.é okno. _

_-Bree(:  
><em>


End file.
